Skimmons Week 2014
by conspicuously-empty
Summary: My admissions for 2014.
1. Missions

Missions

Coulson steps next to May. "What are they doing?" She looks at him and back at the girls engaged in a heated discussion. "They are talking about our previous missions." Coulson raises an eyebrow and trains curious eyes on the pair. Simmons and Skye are sitting on the seats in the common area facing each other.

Jemma throws her hands up in utter disbelief. "You are seriously counting getting the boys out of South Ossetia as your achievement? Yours alone? Who do you think helped you hacking the Hub?" Skye huffed. "Well, I had to convince you to 'partake in my bad girl shenanigans' and you also went and shot a superior agent." She emphasizes her accusation with air quotes and leans back with a self-satisfied grin on her face. Jemma's voice takes on an indignant tone, but concedes, "I might have not been on my A game. I, however, should be rewarded with at least half a point." Skye is in a generous mood and marks down ½ points on Jemma's side of the score sheet. When she looks up again she sees May and Coulson walk away. May almost looks amused. Coulson is heading to his office and shaking his head. What was that about?

Jemma is excited, "Let's tally, then." "Okay. Let's." They both lean forward to move closer together and look at their notes. "Jemma's points are as follows: Two points for saving Fitz from drowning. One for keeping Mike from exploding." She looks pointedly at Jemma, "I still think we should detract because of Fitz's assist." Jemma looks back at her with a face that says we-discussed-this-at-lenght-now-drop-it. Skye squints at her for a moment but caves, "Moving on. One point for saving herself from microwaving her brain." It's Jemma's turn to interrupt, "I not just found the cause for the firefighter's deaths but also the antiserum and that counts for two." This earns her an eye-roll. "Moving on. Again. For saving herself Jemma is awarded _one_ point. For her part in the team effort that helped defeating Comandante Reyes and her rather gross achievement of removing an evil explosive eye from a live person, she receives one point respectively. She also receives a full point for tracking evil Ward and getting herself and Fitz captured." Skye shudders at this point. She can't bear the thought of losing her friends. "Additional points are awarded for the bad girl shenanigans, proving Ward was Hydra, and for her courage facing an Asgardian siren." Skye smiles, "Simmon's score is ten and a half points."

Jemma grabs the piece of paper and reads, "Skye receives points for HER contribution to the missions involving an evil exploding eye, Lorelei and Comandante Reyes." Skye grins proudly, "I plugged the hole in the hull as well." Jemma acknowledges her with a small nod and adds half a point to Skye's score. "She hacked the Hub mainframe and found our boys, tricked Quinn to help us find the gravitonium, and used her hacking skills – again – and saved Coulson. Skye also developed a double blind method for the hunt for the Clairvoyant and discovered that he was inside S.H.I.E.L.D." Jemma pauses. "You know, I think your hacking skills should receive maybe five points and we leave it at that. It's all there is to your success." Her teasing tone betrays her intention to get a rise out of Skye and proves she indeed is a horrible liar. Skye finds it adorable. "Skye warned the team from Ward and survived him holding her hostage." Jemma scans the sheet again. "I think that's all." Skye frowns, "I think you are forgetting my kickass performance with 'the bomb'." Jemma seems to consider her objection. "Fine. Why not. One last point for her 'kickass performance' with a _fake_ bomb." Her eyes move across the paper and her eyebrows are drawn together. "Skye? It's a tie. We both end up with ten and a half points." Skye's eyebrows twitch and she tilts her head to the side.

After a moment she stands and says, "One more thing has to be taken into consideration." She smiles, "Jemma Simmons has earned five points for saving my life and giving me the gift of being able to spend many more days annoying - and more importantly - kissing her." She reaches for a blushing Jemma and pulls her up and into her arms. Their lips touch. Jemma smiles into the kiss, but suddenly leans away from Skye and squeals, "I win!"


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares

Something felt off. Fitz was on the Bus. But this wasn't really the Bus. These hallways were too long. They very too long, too narrow and too dark. Only a monkey would fit through them. How was he able to walk around in this small space? Where was everyone else?

He saw movement in front of him. There was a woman. She was walking away from him. There was a woman with brown wavy hair wearing a pristine lab coat. Why would Jemma walk away from him? Fitz heard someone approaching him from behind. He stopped and turned around. Ten feet away Skye stood and looked at him. Something about her felt off. He couldn't walk toward her. Following Jemma seemed the only way forward. So, Fitz went after her. She was always ahead of him and always at the same distance. And behind him, there was Skye. Why was Skye following him? Why wouldn't she come closer?

He turned around again to ask her but she left the hallway. Suddenly he was allowed to chase after her.

He found Skye in the back of the plane standing at the edge of the hatch looking outside and down. Her face contorted in devastation. Fitz was no longer allowed to move, he couldn't reach her. Why couldn't he reach her? She needed comfort.

He blinked.

He found himself in the lab. Jemma looked at him and then down at the floor under her feet. The floor changed before his eyes. Jemma was suddenly standing on a giant Mickey Mouse clock. Jemma was standing on a bomb. It had a blue and a red button on each side. Before Fitz could make out any details the clock disappeared. Jemma was no longer standing on a bomb. Jemma was the bomb. She looked up and into his eyes. Before she could say anything the room was engulfed in fire.

Fitz turned away and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the blast.

There was a glass wall; it seemed invisible, but wasn't. Jemma was on the left side of the wall and Skye on the right. They were looking at each other. Jemma was in tears. Skye's lips moved but Fitz could not hear what she was saying. Jemma suddenly started rising into the air and Skye reached fot her but was stopped by the barrier between them. Skye and Jemma turned their pleading eyes to him,

He blinked.

He was back in the lab. Jemma was standing next to the work station. She stared at an array of weapons. Machine guns of all sizes and handguns in strange colors spread on top. Her eyes were unfocused. At first it seemed like she hadn't noticed him. Then she sighed and turned to him. "Which one do you think does the most damage?" He didn't know the answer. She smiled humorlessly, turned back around and whispered, "They all do the same. They take what is yours."

He shut his eyes. This was too much.

He looked at it. If he could figure out the machine and turn it off he could save them. He would save Skye. Jemma needs Skye. He would save Jemma. Skye needs Jemma. And Fitz needs them both. But the device made no sense. There was no obvious connection between the blue or the red button and the pulsing core. Should he chose blue or red?

He felt so alone. So lost. There was no way out. There was no way to save any of them. That's how it would be. Jemma, Skye and him, they would all just vanish, their energy would morph into new life. The thought didn't provide much comfort. Maybe, they would become monkeys. But there was no comfort in monkeys either. The very moment Fitz surrendered to this last thought Skye and Jemma turned to him. Their faces screamed determination. They walked towards him. Despite her serious expression Jemma's voice was soft as it reached him. "Fitz-y. You are going to be fine. We are going to be fine. Don't try to figure I all out at once. You can't. You get a monkey before you get everything right." Her strange words pushed against the darkness. Skye was the first to reach him. She put her hand on his shoulder. With her touch the last remnants of despair left him. He almost felt like smiling.

Fitz opened his eyes. This time it felt real. There were two pairs of eyes trained on him. One beautiful dark brown pair to his right filled with tears; their edges yielding to crinkles originating from a bright smile on Skye's face. To his left stood Jemma. Her hazel eyes conveyed love and gratitude and, most of all, relief. He looked down at his body which was covered with a blanket he didn't recognize. He didn't mind, though. He would ask about that in a moment. All Fitz wanted to do was look at his friends. He reached out to the hands lying on his chest. He covered them with his own. Skye was holding Jemma's hand and he was holding theirs. He smiled and yet again drifted off to sleep. There were no nightmares this time. A pleasant warmth spread throughout his body and a sense of calm enveloped him because he knew that his friends – his family – would still be there when he woke up again.


End file.
